


our secret moments

by missymeggins



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymeggins/pseuds/missymeggins
Summary: 100 word drabbles of 10 of Jack & Phryne's most charged moments.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	1. Costume

**Author's Note:**

> There's something really fun in the challenge of trying to distil a moment of emotion into exactly 100 words. And Jack & Phryne just have so many of these charged, emotion-filled moments that are a dream to explore, especially from Jack's perspective as most of these turned out to be. That man has some FEELINGS okay.

It’s not the first time she’s made salacious allusions to him and thus far he has prided himself on being able to skate around them. But here, now, with her in that costume and her body close to his as she loosens his tie suggesting _just one gaudy night_ he finds himself barely able to breathe through the fantasy that rises in his mind. The memory of kissing her brings temptation to the fore and the thought of a night spent touching her is intoxicating. It’s all he can do to breathe out the words, “I’ll take it from here.”


	2. Scarf

It would be so easy for him to pull her in closer by the scarf he’s placed around her neck and he suspects she might even let him. It would be so easy to kiss her like this and lord knows he wants to. Her eyes haven’t left his and she looks as she though she’s just waiting for him. And sometimes he feels like that’s the crux on which their relationship hangs - waiting on him to make a choice; to finally be unafraid of what has been building between them since the day they met. But he is afraid.


	3. Motorcar

He stays at the doorway because he needs this distance from her to say what he needs to say. Because he knows he only has two choices now, has known it since the moment he pulled back the sheet and saw a strangers face where he had braced himself for hers. He can protect himself by putting distance between them or he can throw caution to the wind. He knows the choice he’ll make if he allows himself close enough to touch her. He’ll take her in his arms and never let go. So he stays safe in the doorway.


	4. Tie

He can't look at her when she’s this close. She thinks nothing of it, invading his personal space like this, performing tasks that to his mind are all too intimate for the relationship they claim is strictly professional. But she does it anyway, looping the tie around the back of his neck. He could open his legs and pull her closer, rest his hands on her hips - if they were more than what they are. He could look up - but he won’t. Because if he does she’ll see it in his eyes, that he’s so utterly in love with her.


	5. Piano

The song choice is his and it delights her - but also perplexes her. It feels dangerously close to honesty yet she knows he won’t actually make it true. Misbehaving is far more her speed while he remains upright and respectable always. Still, there are words in that song that make her heart stop when he sings them and she wonders if he knows how much he makes her feel. She sings “you know my heart is true,” and though she would never speak something so trite the truth of it rings in her voice. She hopes he can hear it.


	6. Mistletoe

She’s hardly shy or modest. On the contrary she’s been accused of being an exhibitionist more than once. She’s kissed men under it before, no mind to who was watching; it’s part of the game after all. But when Jane holds it above her and Jack’s heads she finds herself flustered and it’s not a lack of wanting - she would kiss Jack in a heartbeat if he would let her. But she knows if she kisses him they’ll be able to see it; that she’s completely in love with him. She’s not ready for the vulnerability of that just yet.


	7. Toast

He always feels as though there’s a double meaning to her words, a knack for coupling sincerity with seductive allusion and it makes him uncertain. She calls him an ‘as yet unsung hero’ and the sincerity in her voice overwhelms him, but the words suggest the very thing he is most afraid of; that she is simply waiting for him to be another in her parade of lovers. He has no interest in being like the heroes of her past. Perhaps the problem is he doesn’t ever want to _become_ her past. So here they remain instead; anticipation and uncertainty.


	8. Bruise

He could so easily caress her lower; slide his fingers down from the bruise on her neck to her collarbone, to the curve of her breast. He could let his fingers say what she knows he won’t allow words to and she wouldn’t stop him. She holds still, hoping that if she doesn’t move they can stay in this moment forever. He’s never touched her so intentionally before, or for so long, and she wants to see where he will take his fingers next. But they’re interrupted and he pulls away, leaving her with just the ghost of his touch.


	9. Waltz

She means to tease him when she asks if he’s sure he wants to risk it, goads him with talk of English Princes and American film stars, but then the words, “My mother lost all reason when she was waltzed,” leave her mouth and her subconscious makes itself clear. The risk is not his, it’s hers. Because when he takes her hand, when his rests on her waist, when his eyes meet hers, she understands how a woman might lose reason; how she might decide that one man might be worth all that she has declared never to give up.


	10. Observatory

She says, “more than anything,” and his heart nearly stops. He can barely think through the haze of anticipation but his body knows what he wants, reaching out to pull her in. His eyes are on her lips and he’s so close - but then she’s slipping out of his grasp to examine a clue and all he can do is turn to follow her. He smiles just a little because nothing could be more _Phryne_ than exactly this and God how he loves her. But at least now he knows for certain: she wants him. More than anything. It’s enough.


End file.
